Dear Baby Reid
by Buka2000
Summary: Spencer had been feeling ill for two weeks, and both he along with Derek are concerned about what could possibly be wrong. But the results are surprising, and unexpected. Prompting Spencer to start a journal for his and Derek's unborn baby. Mpreg. MoReid. Rated to be safe, and for childbirth later on.


Author's Note: Nope, not dead. Probably disappointing to some of you. All flames will be used to light a perpetual fire under Erica Messer.

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds nor the characters depicted in the series. All I own is the baby, the doctor and my DVD sets. Of course if I did own the series, the powers that be would have allowed Reid to explore other options and Maeve would have never existed.

Italics denote the writing in the journal. I will more than likely either go all 40 weeks, or just go month by month, I'll see what the readers think. Like skip the weeks and just go month 1 to the end. This will be of course Spencer to the unborn baby, and perhaps Derek as well. I'll make sure the reader knows who is writing the journal. And sometimes the journal may be at the beginning, and sometimes it will be at the end. Like Spencer writing to the unborn baby before going to bed, or maybe in the day before going to the BAU.

 _ **Dear Baby Reid**_

Month 1, week 4

Derek frowned, watching his husband dart down the hallway for the third time that morning. He disliked feeling so helpless, and clueless. He didn't know what was wrong, but he knew that Spencer had been acting odd for the last two weeks now. The sickness especially was concerning, but he noticed that even the smell of coffee sent the younger male running to the bathroom. He wanted to ask JJ, but she was looking over potential cases. And Alex was talking with Dave in the break room.

"What is going on with you…?" Derek muttered to himself, running his hand over his head. He figured if they had no cases he could take Spencer to the hospital and get this solved once and for all. This was worrying him, and he was sure that his genius husband was feeling miserable.

He glanced up at the catwalk, thankful that Aaron's door was open. Meaning he wasn't talking with Strauss, in a deep conversation with the director or another higher ranked official. Derek contemplated walking up, but changed his mind just as quickly.

"Aren't you going to check on him?" Alex asked, noticing that Derek was spacing out. She could tell his gaze was fixed down the hall, but he had the appearance of looking over his folder. Of course the pages weren't moving, so that was a clue he really wasn't signing off on his cases.

"If this keeps up, I'm taking him to the hospital. Whatever is going on is not food poisoning; even I know that doesn't last long." Derek sighed, glancing at Emily for a few seconds. "Trust me… a few bad clams lasts maybe two days? But two weeks?"

"Go ahead and take him. We'll cover for you." Alex spoke, offering a faint smile. "Besides, Hotch will understand. Especially if Spencer is as sick as we can see he is."

Derek nodded, heading down the hall before he walked into the men's room. He frowned as he could see the young genius standing with his hands on either side of the sink bowl, the dark circles under his eyes seemingly darker than usual.

* * *

Spencer looked up, seeing Derek walk up to him. He wondered how long his husband had actually been standing there. He turned back to the sink before lowering his head, hating how bad he felt. Nothing could explain it; there was no illness as far as he knew. No fever, only nausea and the fact that normally pleasant smells made him run to the bathroom.

"You okay?" Derek asked, putting his arm around Spencer's shoulders.

"Not really, no. Did they send you after me?" He questioned, eventually turning himself to face Derek.

"Everyone is worried about you. Hell, I'm worried about you." Derek smiled a little, watching his husband before walking out of the restroom. His arm moved around Spencer's waist for support, just in case he felt weak.

"I'm worried myself to be honest with you. I can't come up with any good reason as to why I feel this crappy." Spencer replied, walking along with Derek before heading out of the building. He disliked not knowing anything, and feeling this sick worried him. What if it was something fatal? There were many things that didn't have great outcomes that would account for him being this sick for this amount of time.

"We'll figure it out." Derek spoke, helping the younger male into the passenger side of their car. "And if we can't, the doctor will. Don't worry too much about it."

* * *

Spencer sighed softly as they waited in the waiting room, staring up at the ceiling after what felt like an eternity. But in actuality was only about 10 minutes, still longer than a quick doctor's visit. In the back of his mind he was glad that he wasn't directed to the ER waiting room, since he wasn't bleeding or visibly injured, he would be waiting longer for nausea.

"Hey, Earth to Pretty Boy." Derek grinned, putting his hand on Spencer's shoulder. He didn't really expect the younger to jump. But then again, he did surprise him with the touch and the young genius was obviously lost in his own mind again.

"Sorry…" Spencer spoke, glancing up at Derek. He was going over everything that could possibly be wrong with him, but he also didn't want the doctors to say that it was all in his head. He knew that he felt really crappy, and it wasn't all in his head.

"It's okay," Derek smiled, soon spotting a young looking doctor walking down the hall followed by a nurse. He stood up once the doctor approached them, and helped Spencer up to his feet before moving his arm around the younger male's waist.

"Good afternoon, I'm Dr. Anya Katska. I was told that your husband was feeling under the weather. I would like to run a few tests first if it is okay with you." Dr. Katska spoke, watching the two men standing in front of her. "Please follow me."

Spencer just nodded; following Dr. Katska and her nurse while he allowed Derek to keep his arm around his waist. He wasn't necessarily weak in the legs, but he also didn't trust himself in case he got hit with another wave of nausea.

"That's true." Derek replied, leading Spencer into an exam room. "It's been going on for a couple weeks, or so I've noticed. He's even had some aversions to coffee, and is in the bathroom off and on."

"I can speak for myself." Spencer grinned lightly before he went to get onto the exam table. "I'm not feverish, and haven't lost any weight. And nausea pretty much all day, but it seems to get lesser toward the evening. And like Derek stated, the smell of coffee has me heading to the bathroom. But nothing comes up."

"Like I said, we'll run a few tests." Dr. Katska smiled. "And hopefully we will find out what is wrong."

Dr. Katska looked at the form a few times, and at the worried couple in the exam room. She had already asked her nurse to get a sonogram tech, and as soon as he had arrived she offered a faint smile toward Spencer and Derek. This kind of news was usually good, but she also didn't know if they were planning for children. In which case the news might not be as good as one would think.

"Okay… who is he, and why does he have a sonogram machine with him?" Spencer asked, frowning as Dr. Katska motioned to have him lie back. "Is it appendicitis or something worse?"

"It's not appendicitis, just please lie back. Move up your shirt, and if you can, move your pants down slightly." Dr. Katska spoke, watching Spencer do as she instructed.

"What the hell is going on?" Derek asked, crossing his arms as he watched Anya and the tech with his husband. "Can you tell us please?"

"The tests showed something rare, but possible in men." Dr. Katska spoke gently. "There is a reason behind Spencer's sickness; it's not a tumor or appendicitis. And it is definitely not fatal. Actually I think he's the first case in Prince William County."

Spencer frowned, shivering slightly as the tech squirted a cold gel on his lower abdomen. He didn't get what couldn't be fatal, a tumor or appendicitis. And what condition could be so rare that he'd be the first case in the county?

"Can you put the sonogram to 4D?" Dr. Katska asked, looking over at the tech before she turned to the monitor. She had a faint smile on her face, seeing that her suspicions were confirmed upon seeing a small shape. "This explains everything. Spencer is pregnant, about 4 weeks. Give or take a day. But judging from the size of the embryo, I'd be willing to say 4 weeks and three days."

Derek blinked, looking at the picture on the screen. And then at the face of his husband, it was hard to tell what emotion was there. It mostly looked like shock, and he felt the same way. He didn't even think it was possible. He knew his mother wanted grandkids, but how would she react when she heard that her son in law was going to be the one providing said grandchild?

"Thank you, Dr. Katska." Derek spoke carefully. "I mean this is good news, just unexpected. We were talking about kids, but I figured we'd end up adopting. Can you give us information, stuff that we need to make sure that the baby is healthy, and stuff like that?"

"I'll give you a prescription for some prenatal vitamins to start, and I'll give you a list of other things you'll need as well." Dr. Katska smiled. "I'd like to see Spencer back in a month, just to make sure things are going well. And if you have any questions, feel free to call."

* * *

 _Not really sure how to start. For one, this was actually quite unexpected. I had mentioned that I would like children, despite my fear of the Reid effect coming up around them. However I believe that is not true, as Henry adores me. I guess he is considered your uncle, or cousin despite having no blood relation to you. I'll have to figure that out, and right now there is plenty of time to do so. Of course if you are going by the full 40 weeks, then there are actually 36 weeks left to get everything figured out._

 _Like, what will I call myself? Everyone knows Derek is your father, so that is a given. And ironically your aunt JJ knew about you before I did. As for why I said that you were unexpected? At first I figured that I was catching a stomach bug that has been going around lately. But those are quick, and don't last a week or more. That and I am a male, which explains my conundrum on what I should be called. And what makes this pregnancy extremely rare, and unusual. And why I was surprised when I found out._

 _I'm not even sure what your grandmothers will think. I am a little sad that you won't ever know about Derek's dad, your paternal grandfather because he died when your father was a young boy. And my father, we still aren't on entirely great terms._

 _You are a cute embryo, but it is far too early right now to see what you look like. Right now you are the size of a poppy seed and not discernible as a human yet. You don't have a brain right now, but that will develop along with your spinal cord and spine. And the amniotic sac is forming, which will be like your protective waterbed. I should let you go for now, of course you can't hear me yet. But your father says I need as much rest as I can get._


End file.
